Field
The present invention is directed to a beverage container, and more particularly to a beverage container with active temperature control used to adjust a temperature of a liquid poured into the beverage container.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional drinkware containers (e.g., cups, mugs, travel mugs, liquid containers, baby bottles, drinking bottles) are sometimes made of ceramic, plastic or metal materials, but do not retain the temperature of a heated liquid poured into them for very long, making the drinking experience (e.g., of coffee, tea, hot chocolate, etc.) unsatisfactory. Users sometimes reheat the liquid in the container by placing it in a microwave oven, but this is inconvenient, time consuming and not always possible (e.g., when a microwave oven is not available).